the rebirth of the riders
by seaweed12
Summary: this is my first ff,after book 3.eragon and sapira are at feinster but when sapira goes hunting she finds an unexpected prey thorn and murtagh claiming they want to help overthrow the empire.can they be trusted even when they bring a very special gifts.
1. the findings

Rebirth of the riders

The findings

Note: a couple days after taking Feinster

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that belongs to cp

Ok this it my first fanfic story I'm not really much of a writer but I love reading the stories on fan fiction I'm not like those people who say I'll only update if you review I don't really care if you flame so go ahead if you want but I'll guarantee if you review I'll update few days earlier so I hope like my story. Enjoy

Ps: I'm really not good with punctuation so bear with me ill try my best

As Eragon was awakened bye his partner of mind, his dragon Sapira. _Good morning little one _she said sadly_. What's so good about it _he snapped at her_. Oromis and Glaedr have died and Glaedr hasn't finished mourning when he should be guiding us to our fate not sitting there being _useless he said more harshly then he intended. As soon as the words were said he felt Sapira's anger._ I should hope Eragon that if I pass into the void you would mourn for me for at least a couple of days if you were to survive my death. _Eragon said nothing as he got out of bed and stretched. He walked over to his dragon and rubbed her neck _"I'm sorry Sapira I'm just not the same everything seems to be going wrong for us, first Glaedr, then Murtagh, Arya"" I know little one" _was her replyall anger gone. They sat together just staying together in each others presence.

As the sun rose Eragon thought of something maybe if I study lady Lorena's bonds to Galabatrix ill be able to figure out a reversal spell for her bonds then maybe he could reverse Murthau's as he discussed the idea with Sapira he could feel her excitement and doubt_. What are the chances that he put the same kind of spell on a mighty dragon rider and a queen of the city _she replied as doubtful as she could but couldn't help hide the excitement at the thought of anther dragon bye her side fighting. Eragon knew that deep down inside Sapira really liked the way thorns red scales reflected on the sun and how they reminded her of a very powerful warrior dragon scales would be though she would never admit it. for a second he had a weird dream stare and saw 4 different colored dragons a green one a orange one a yellow one and a white one all of them no more than 6 months old. He wondered if that was a vision of the future or past or if that was just a play of his mind. He wondered if she would mate with thorn if he ever joined our side, he made sure he was blocking his thoughts before answering her. _ It's worth a try _he said_ are you coming? _He asked_. No little one she said. I want to go out hunting today I haven't eaten since we got here. Ok but try to stay in range of our connection and make sure your back within 2 hours. Yes father _she replied teasingly_ would u like me to tell you what I caught be fore eating it too. _Eragon ignored this comment and put Glaedr in his tunic, today may be the day he thought and I want to be there when he's done mourning.

As Eragon walked to the cities prison cells he felt 2 very familiar minds. hello "block head" she said as he approached "hello Angela and Solembum how are you doing today" instead of being ignored as usually Solembum replied saying _your dragons going to make a very big find today_". _what?_ Eragon asked _what Sapira could find _he asked _I will let you figure that out for your self but it's going to change the fate of the all Alagaesia_. Angela who had heard this couldn't help put be curious "_is it going to save Alagaesia or destroy it_ "she asked. "_That is up to Eragon_ "he replied before walking into his tent good-bye the werecat said. Angela said good bye to Eragon clearly distracted and walked away. I wonder what Sapira will discover he pondered.

As he walked to the cities cells he found half a dozen guards there they all murmured shade slayer Eragon couldn't help but smile at this and asked the closest guard where is Lady Lorna's cell down the stairs third on the right sir. Thank you Eragon replied.

As he walked down the stairs he found a mind not hurt but restless. As we walked up to her she stood and bowed down "what are you doing here" she asked politely with a hint of fear in her voice Eragon studied her before chuckling I'm not here to hurt you just to examine your memories and your oaths to Galbatorix. "Ok" she said "I was expecting this". If you try and block anything I will not be gentle he told her and she agreed not block anything. As we drew into her mind he shifted through her memories until he found her encounter with the king as examined her bonds over and over again. _I'm going to try and reverse these oaths_ he told her he could feel her gratitude and shock flowing into his link. _You can do that _she asked _I will try he told her _an started chanting in the ancient language _release these bonds of fealty to the king let her feel and think for herself remove this oath laid upon her against her will let her be free._

As he said this he felt the magic drain him a little he took a deep breath and withdrew from her mind. As he opened his eyes he saw tears of gratitude running down her face it worked she replied I feel as if a burden has been removed off my shoulders I feel free she exclaimed I haven't felt this way for over 10years I'm free to show my true feeling say what I please thank you thank you thank you she said giving him a hug "no problem" He said. Ahem someone be hind him coughed he winced when he saw who the mind belonged to and turned to face the person. "Hello Arya" Eragon replied quickly I have figured out a spell to release the oaths lady Lorenz had been placed on her. Congratulations' she replied dryly. And I'm assuming that is why you were arm in arms with her. Eragon couldn't help but notice that she acted as if Lady Lorene wasn't there. Aye he said now we can he stopped in mid sentence he felt fear and panic coming from Sapira she was to far away to contact but he was able to feel her emotions it was concern, fear, and confusion.

Sapira he whispered even though he whispered it both ladies heard the wondering tone in his voice I need to go he said loudly. As he ran out the door he drew into her mind he felt all her emotions be fore she blocked them. _Lock up lady Lorena and meet me at the east gate please, some thing is wrong with Sapira. As you wish shadeslayer _she replied stiffly. As Eragon withdrew as he ran he felt her emotions disbelief, surprise but the one that confused him the most was hurt.

Before he could ponder it he was in reach to communicate to Sapira _what is it _he askedher_ I found something or should I say someone its thorn and he's full of arrow in his flanks and wings and losing blood, I fear if we don't leave quickly it would be to late, Murtagh is unconscious. What_ Eragon asked _in disbelief _before he could say anything she replied _I'm coming Eragon I need you too heal their wounds. What if it's a trap?_ he said. _What if its not and they die_ she replied fiercely. _I'll meet you on your way here with Arya I might need her help. Sapira replied quickly "Ok but hurry I'm on my way already"._ As he said this Arya arrived and told her Sapira found something, when she asked what it was he replied I think we should see for ourselves for we must bring the other spell casters I'll tell them quickly as he searched the city he found the mind he was looking for Blodhgarm. _I need your help something very important has happened bring the Elvin spell casters and meet us at the east gate. Aye_ _shade slayers we well arrive quickly._

They waited not 10second before the dozen spell castors were there. Eragon switched to the ancient language you will not do anything until I say so otherwise is that understood. "Aye shade slayer we will do as instructed they all responded in the ancient tongue"." good then let us go". "_Sapira I will run with the elves fly over head and show us where they is that ok with you"_. Her only reply was impatience. As the 14 elves followed the sapphire dragons "_were here"_ the dragon said as she landed into a big clearing in it was a ruby red dragon wearing a worn out saddle with oddly shaped lumps in the pockets. The arrows in his flank and even more on his wings there was a semi conscience man on his back.

"Heal the dragon and put it to sleep" Eragon cried desperately to the elves. Murtagh! Eragon cried "what happened Eragon's voice must have brought the rider to reality for a moment, "we did it Eragon." Murtagh said with a weak smile, "our true names have been changed our oaths are broken we come to join you if you'll have us" as the final words were said Murtagh fell into a deep slumber.

Well there you go my first chapter done question question questions how did Murtagh and thorn get injured? Did they really release there oaths? Or is it a trap. How will the Varden react when they see Murtagh what was in the saddle? I'll have the next one out soon I hope you like it tell me it's my first!

Ps: I'm sorry if it seems rushed I'm new at this

Pss: I really need a beta reader if anyone is interested

Review

Review


	2. new troubles

The Rebirth of the riders

New troubles

Note: I'm sorry I haven't updated in 2weeks I was gone camping. Sorry. Here's the next chapter. I hope you like only got 1 review.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Eragon Pov.

As Eragon took the offence he shouted commands, bend your knees don't slouch pull your arms in. e as he welted his cousin with quick taps with Brisngr. As Eragon hit Roran with another quick tap Roran threw down his sword and swore. " Eragon. Roran said angrily I'm a beginner we all know you your one of the best sword's fighter in the land but do you have to hit me so many times.

Well a real enemy wont soften their blows so neither should I he retorted. Roran sighed what's wrong with you, for the last 2 weeks you have been here depressed kicking everyone's ass at sword fighting.

The last time you were like this is when your dog spunk died. Eragon sighed if only he could tell Roran about Murtagh and thorn and how they were captured a week ago, and how thorn is awake and refuses to tell anyone what happened till his rider was revive. Although Eragon really didn't believe that thorn and murtagh turned good he couldn't help but hope that maybe they have changed.

he and Saphira and the other Elvin magicians tried to break into thorns mind but found out that thorn and murtagh had sworn in the ancient language to each other that they will not give any value able information to anyone unless its willingly. And he isn't willingly to give anyone any valuable information right now so the only thing we can do is wait for murtagh to wake from his coma.

Eragon had the elves complaining to him each time they were done their shifts (they watched thorn in shifts 6 elvin spell castors and Saphira but when Saphira went to hunt there were 10 spell castors)

We should avenge Oromis and Glaedr by killing thorn and murtagh they say every time but Eragon had to make sure that no harm was to come to thorn unless he was to become violent.

\

Just as he was about to tell Roran some excuse about how the war was tough he felt a familiar presence waiting for him to open his mind he let it in after blocking all emotions and thoughts. _Yes_ he asked questioningly wondering why one of the elvin spell castors needed to contact him.. _Sorry Shur'tugal but it seems murtagh is stirring._ he felt his hatred and fear flowing through the temperedly link, he told her" I there's no need to worry I have his sword and I blocked his magic he is completely defenseless.

I'll be right there he couldn't hide his excitement and let it flow though the link he felt his disapproval before she blocked it. Eragon closed the link and told Roran he had to do something that concerns the war which wasn't a lie. He told Saphira in an excitement what had happened to murtagh and told her not to tell thorn so he doesn't try to find murtagh.

He felt a very weak probing his mind. He got angry fast who dares probes a dragon riders mind without permission. He instantly sent a firm assault on the mind without looking to see who it is he saw Roran crumple to the ground holding his head, Eragon immediately stopped the attack.

Eragon ran over to Roran he went into Roran head and shared some of the pain that he afflicted. "Roran" he shouted but it seems that the shock of the assault had put him in a temporarily coma. damn Eragon cursed he picked Roran up wondering how he was able to attempt to attack his mind he doesn't know any magic he wondered and he refused to look in his mind. He ran out of the city with Roran on his back to wear murtagh was kept.

Murtagh Pov.

There I saw the most beautiful sight ever there were six dragons all of them had there own riders flying around having fun there was a thorn with me on his back, Saphira with Eragon they were at least2-3 years old.

While the white (male) had a very small person that looked like a small boy, orange (female) had rider that was extremely huge that it was pulling the dragon down, green (male) that had a what looked like a human with a lot more agility and a yellow (female) dragon had some one who looked human that wore a giant new dragons were no older than 6months.

As I awoke I heard a faint rustling sound not opening my eyes. There was a surprisingly no pain anywhere on my body I heard some whispers coming from a unfamiliar voice speaking in a foreign language as I sat there was a shadow past over my eyes. You have awoken said a voice harshly. I opened my eyes to see who was talking to me it was an elf with green eyes and white hair.

"The mighty Shur'tugal has awoken the elf replied harshly. At first thing murtagh did was look around then it hit him he was at the Varden we made it he exclaimed. He wondered why the elf was being mean to him then he remembered the gold dragon he killed and the rider. He tried contacting thorn to tell him that there mission was a success and where he was but he couldn't locate thorn they must have blocked his link. He cursed silently the elf looked slightly amused do you actually think wed let you communicate with your dragon.

"Poor creature Galabatorix forced it to hatch for someone so pathetic" the elf spat. Murtagh couldn't take it no one insults thorn murtagh got what energy he had left and stood up he felt like he was going to throw up but he pushed that feeling away. He looked the elf in the eye "don't you ever call thorn anything other than his name you stupid son of a bitch you got that". No I dint he said with a sneer shoving murtagh back against the wall. Murtagh stood up weakly and swung his fist and it collided with the elf's jaw.

Be fore the elf could do anything a strong but firm voice said stop. Froe! What is the meaning of this I told you no harm was to come to him. Just because he worked for Galabatorix doesn't mean he's evil. Eragon walked into the room with a man that looked strangely familiar on his back. He walked over to one of the empty beds and set a man that looked like he was unconscious down on the bed.

Eragon stared at him with so much concern that murtagh figured it was probably was a family member or some one really close to him. You are dismissed froe take Roran with you and watch him till he recovers you could leave now the elf grumbled but walked out with Roran. Murtagh head started spinning, he swayed a little before stumbling into his bed Eragon walked over to him and said murtagh he said not mean but not nicely murtagh. "Before you past out do you remember what you said to me". Murtagh smiled of coarse mighty shade slayer I said playfully. And I quote "Eragon we did it Eragon our true names have been changed our oaths are broken we come to join you if you would have us." he said in the ancient language.

Eragon smiled for the first time in week well you rest here I'll be back in a couple hours he walked out for a minute then came back with some soup. When I get back I want to here your story of how you changed your true name, and if the leader of the Varden decides that you can be trusted to join than you'll be put into my care than you can have your sword back and see thorn. Murtagh smiled at Eragon "I have to tell the Varden some useful information do you think it's possible for me to come to see the leader if I swear I won't do anything that will destroy your chances of overthrowing the king". Eragon hesitated.

Please Eragon it will be worth it I know everyone will want to know what I have to say. Tell me murtagh what you want to say then I'll decide whether to bring you to the leader. "No if I tell you would use it right away and leave me here, let me go", ok Eragon replied but it better be worth it. "Trust me it's worth it" and together they left walking side by side.

Saphira Pov.

There he was his scales a blood red color he was strongly built and the more she thought about it the more she wanted to mate with thorn. Not knowing what came over her she touched snouts with thorn. She saw shock run over his face_ what are you doing _he asked her_ well we are the last of our race and if were to revive it then we might as well get to know each other better. _She swore if thorn scales could get any redder with shock and embarrassment then he would._ So thorn who are your parents? well my father was the Ohen the strong one of the strongest dragons know. And my mother was the great Jasmine the queen of the wild dragon _he replied hesitantly. "_So were you given a lot of freedom as you grew up in the empire"? _When thorn remained silent she apologized_ I'm sorry thorn _she said_ it's alright I'm fine it's just the stuff I've been through. But she couldn't help but notice the sadness in his voice._

_Saphira I am getting hungry can you get something for me _his voice echoed in her head_. Sure thorn _she replied kindly_ I was going to hunt later today but I can do it now. What do you want? Well umm it really doesn't mater a deer or two please. Okay but I need to get the other 4 spell castors. She reached out with her mind found the spell castors she also saw through Eragon's mind that him and murtagh were walking through the forest on the way to Nasuada's Office chamber._

_As _Saphira was looking for deer she extended her mind and she felt the faint presents of at least 5000 she used all her strength and looked into a mind that wasn't guarded and tried to figure out if it was friend or foe. Then she saw the information she wanted and found out he was part of Galabatorix men preparing to attack the city of Feinster. She saw the army in the distance there must have been a lot of magicians cause she sensed a lot of guarded minds almost 50 magicians in this one because she could feel there minds well hidden.

_I must warn the Varden _she thought franticallyAnd they were only a day away from the city!_ As _Saphira turned around she flew with all her speed as soon as she was in reach with Eragon she yelled _Eragon!! The empire is attacking and there only a day away from here!! As _she raced back she heard the bells signaling the enemy was attacking as she flew over thorn he askedwhat happened and when Saphira told him he cursed and took off to attack the enemy.

_Thorn _Saphira cried_ no!" I will not let them get here so they can kill murtagh while he's in a coma" _he said harshly_. "But thorn _she said desperetly_ he's awake _and before she could stop herself she told him everything getting in his path he couldn't run away_. _But he didn't listen and flew over her. the elves were to busy getting ready to defend Eragon they didn't noticed Thorn flying away right in to the enemy when they did he was far away by the time the would use magic it would kill them by the distance thorn was at. Saphira dint know what to do go save the only male dragon she could mate with or go help Eragonget ready for the war. It should have been obvious but she couldn't decide then she made up her mind and tool off in the direction she thought was right

Saphira left and dint tell Eragon you still don't know what's in the sac you know what color the dragons are and I think you can guess 2/4 riders are find out what's in the saddle next chapter.

Review

Review

Ps:I really really need a beta reader so if your interested you get to read the chapters before everyone else.

Pss: Sorry about the bad punctuation


	3. the explaination

**Note: Wow. After a couple of weeks I got a few people who want to be my Beta Reader and I think I found my Beta Reader so thanks for you people that volunteered. We have a guess what's in the saddle but hey you never know. Sorry I haven't updated in a while went to my trailer and our internets not up yet. So I just got home this is for you guys. I'm sorry I didn't mention it but I can't write a bigger description this is rated T for language and warning I have some spoilers in this chapter from Brisingr you were warned!**

**Ps: I forgot to mention that I will be writing the story in different POV's.**

The explanation

Murtagh POV

As Eragon and I walked out of the tent he told me about how the secret council reacted to me coming. "Narheim was out raged that you would show your face and ask for their forgiveness, but promised not to harm you until your story was told and a decision was made, Garzhvog was glad to have another rider join the Varden. Nasuada was very pleased that if what you told me was true then she accepted you well."

Eragon wheeled around to face me, who had been silent the whole time. "Well don't you want to know why Nasuada was there?" He asked.

"Well," I replied smartly, "I would think that the Varden's leader would be able to attend the secret council of the Varden." I watched as disbelief crossed Eragon's face then suspicion.

"How do you know that?" he asked completely forgetting that the Varden still had spies in it.

"There is still the Black Hand running around and reporting to the king," I said.

As Eragon was about to say something his eyes went wide with shock. "Saphira says the empires attacking and is only a day away from here." I had known this was coming. I had seen the King's plans and from the spies knew the Varden was in Feinster so he sent an army of 5000 to attack the Varden. there were 500 spell casters, 900 of the laughing dead, 2000 regular people forced into service, and 1600 solders.

Eragon must have seen something come across my face because he asked what was wrong. When Eragon was told how many spell castors there were he almost fainted.

"500 spell castors?! How did the king get so many?!"

"It's a spell that he learned from Durza. It's black magic. I really think we should give the spell a try with the Varden," I said. "They have too few spell castors to win the war."

As Eragon told the guards to sound the alarm he told me that he needed to hurry. So he said he needs to put me too sleep with magic so he can carry me there more quickly be for I could say anything he said, "Slytha," **(sleep in the ancient language)** and the last thing I saw was Eragon tightening his running shoes.

Thorn's POV

_My young one can't be hurt. Just concentrate. You still have wards around you. _For a second, Ithought about what Saphira had said about mating,_ sure I want to, but what if something went wrong? What if Galabatorix did something to him with all those punishments I was given? What if Saphira didn't get gravid? It would be all my fault_, I thought.

I could see the army now as he flew closer. I felt someone trying to break the barrier around my mind. I cautiously let it in.

"_Thorn!_" Was the mental shout. "_What do you think you're doing?!"_ Saphira shouted. I tried to push her out but that only made it worse as she dug further into my mind.

"_I'm stopping the Galabatorix plans for destroying the Varden!"_ I responded angrily. "_Please go,"_ I said in a lighter tone.

"_No!"_ Was her angry reply. "_Do you think you can take on an entire army alone? If you do then you're crazy! I'm coming with you." _

"_You can't," _I said desperately._ "If you die then the race of dragons is gone forever! I won't let you." _As I turned my head around to look how far ahead I was I yelped in surprise. I didn't expect her to be so close! she was less than a quarter of a mile away.

"_I'm coming with you,"_ she said defiantly. I knew she wouldn't leave so I was going to retort something when an idea hit me.

"_Ok. You can come," _I said quickly. I felt confusion then suspicion flow through the link.

"_Why?" _She asked questioningly.

"_I have an idea…the king probably never told the army that Murtagh and I joined the Varden so I'll act like everything is ok. Then do a little damage, to give the Varden a bigger chance of winning."_

Understanding came over her as she figured it out._ "So you're you going to pretend that everything's fine and that the king sent you to help them, then you're going to attack them when they're not expecting it"? _

"_Exactly," _said I excitedly.

"_Well, ok. If that's what you want to do then I'm going to help you,"_ was her response.

"_Ok, the army probably can't see us from where they are so let's pretend I captured you, let me carry you by the tail." _I knew it would hurt but it was a risk Saphira was willing to take if she wanted to help. As she adjusted into a more comfortable position I explained the plan. "_What we're going to do is burn the tents and the people try to create as much damage as possible when we leave we leave, got it? And try not to move". _Acknowledgement was the only thing that came over the link. After struggling to carry Saphira in my mouth I was able to fly without much difficulty.

As I drew near the army started to cheer and bang there weapons off their shields. "_Ok, get ready,"_ I warned. "_When I drop you get ready to breathe fire_." With a little difficulty I bellowed a loud roar and the cheering increased._ "Now!" _I shouted as I dropped Saphira and started destroying anything and everything in my way. I was killing the arm's soldiers by the dozen with a sweep of my tail and fire from my mouth.

The army was in so much shock that they stood there dumbfounded as I wiped out a large number of there army and supplies. Saphira took advantage of that and started burning the empire's soldiers and magicians as I watched the soldiers started reacting. I told Saphira it was time to go. Her answer was grabbing about half a dozen soldier in her maw and flying away munching happily.

As I followed Saphira, I noticed that arrows were trailing after me. I felt them puncture my wings. _The wards!_ I thought desperately. _Why they aren't working?!_ I roared in pain as an arrow caught me in between the eyes. With this injury I flew until I saw Saphira slow down, waiting for me.

"_Thorn,"_ she said, "_there is something we must do right now before we return to the Varden."_

"_And what's that?" _I asked while trying to bite one of the arrows in my wing.. Her answer was so shocking I almost fell out of the sky.

"_I want to do the mating flight with you, will you do it with me?" _

I knew what she was talking about. Every dragon knew the mating ceremony by instinct. First they would take off and basically spin circles around each other. Then they would land somewhere and mate.

I was really nervous but agreed to do it none the less. As I said this she landed in the forest with me right behind her and together we started the mating flight.

Eragon's POV

As I raced through the forest with Murtagh on my back I thought about the events that had occurred. Well, at least now I know Solembum meant when he said that Saphira would make a big find. When he said the fate of Alagaesia is in my hands must be if I decide whether or not to let Murtagh live.

As I saw the gates of Feinster approach I felt a tip of a sword in my back. "I would stop right there. Who are you?" The voice demanded.

"I have many different names but here I'm known as Shadeslayer and Shur'tugal. I felt the guards fear as he removed his sword from my back. He repeatedly bowed down and asked for forgiveness. I laughed and to the guards utter shock, was complimented on how he was very alert. "The Varden need more men like you," I said to the bewildered man before walking away.

As I proceeded to the city I saw people frantically getting ready for war. As I ran I saw a fight between a dwarf and an urgal. They looked like they were about to kill each other. "What's wrong?" I asked them.

The dwarf bowed hastily.

"This Urgal broke was one of the ones who slaughtered my fiancée when we were on vacation in Farthen Dur."

"How can you possibly know that?" I asked, unsure of whose side I should take.

"Firesword, as you know already, we Urgals were under the control of the bloody shade and I won't apologize for it." As the urgal turned to stamp away the dwarf drew a dagger and before I could stop him he threw at the Urgals back.

"_Letta"_**(stop) **I shouted. The dwarf's dagger stopped not an inch from his back before dropping to the ground. As the urgal turned around and swung his massive fist into the dwarf's stomach area, knocking him back a few yards.

"Barzul!" The dwarf cursed as the he charged at the urgal. I quickly put Murtagh down forgetting to hide his face. As the dwarf was charging I put the dwarf to sleep with a quick spell.

"_Slytha,"_**(sleep) **Imuttered. I turned to the urgal. "I apologize on behalf of this dwarf. I'll see to it he's punished." The urgal lifted his chin in the sign of respect.

"It's alright, Firesword. It is expected from short hornless ones." I sighed.

"You are dismissed." As I lifted the dwarf with magic and I picked up Murtagh. _We need find a way to bring peace to all the race and I can't lift this dwarf forever_, I thought so I ran as quickly as possible to Nasuada office chambers.

As I stepped in front of the hall I told the guards that I needed to see Nasuada immediately. One of the guards quickly bowed before announcing my arrival as I walked in I saw the war council members already there. I surveyed the group. There was Arya, Nasuada, Jormundur, King Orrin, Narheim, and Garzhvog.

When Nasuada saw the body hanging limply from my shoulders she stifled a cry of shock. "Is he-"

"Before we start," I interrupted, "Narheim, here is a dwarf who almost killed an urgal. Please get the whole story from him then punish him how you see fit."

Handing the dwarf to one of the guards, Narheim bowed." Now as you all know Murtagh has been held captive for the last couple of days and has promised not to hurt anyone in the Varden nor destroy it in anyway. He's is here to tell us something, Now let us listen patiently until he's done before and judgment calls."

"Alright," I said while looking at Narheim. The dwarf's face hardened but agreed. I set Murtagh down and said quickly "_Vakna._" **(awaken)**

Murtagh's head shot up he looked around, his eyes slightly blurry. He looked around and realized where he was.

"Well Murtagh," I said. "This is the Varden's council you say you have information for us. Now tell us."

"We would also like to hear your story from the beginning."

He cleared his throat.

"Well after the twins dragged me down the tunnel they tried to break into my mind. They tried for a long time but my barriers held firm. After they realized that they would never get in, they beat me."

Murtagh took a deep breath. "They tortured me. They whipped me and hurt me with magic but I still never let them into my mind. They drugged me and had taken to the king in Uru'baen. I tried to block the king out of my mind but within seconds he was in he learned everything about the Varden. I tried to hide the most important stuff but it was no use. He tore out all information."

"When he was done he brought me to the torture chambers." As I listened to the things the king did to him he almost started crying. right there and then. Murtagh voice had dropped to almost a whisper. "When my torture was done he had me touch the dragon eggs. He gave me the red one first saying father like son. He must have know it was going to hatch because he didn't show the least bit of surprise when it did."

"He broke into my mind and made me swear oaths to him when that was complete he took me to the torture chambers again while he tried to figure out my true name it took him almost three days. On the second day in the afternoon he found it".

"Will you tell us what it is?" I asked softly

"No, I can't. He never said it loud enough for me to hear so I couldn't tell anyone else it. Anyways after he found my true name he had Thorn learn how to become a real dragon. Shrunken was tough on Thorn. It was terrible, whenever thorn would wobble in the air while gliding shrunken would hit him with the end of his tale or bite him hard enough to draw blood."

"Me, on the hand, had to learn magic. I won't lie, I wanted to learn magic. It was always such an interesting topic for me. So I never once give any resistance and Galabatorix taught me almost everything he knew, even dark magic. I always have been a quick learner. We were able to finish my training in a couple of months."

"That's when Galbatorix told me how he gets stronger every year and gave me…" He paused. "Eragon, do you know what it is that makes him stronger?"

"yes but…" I hesitated. I turned to the members of the council. "You need to swear not to tell anyone about the secret, willingly or not, without my permission or the queen of the elves permission." After I made them swear I told Murtagh to continue with the story.

When Murtagh was finished explaining what an Eldunari is he continued with the story. "Well once Galabatorix told me the secret he gave me five Eldunari. He gave me specific orders to kill the dwarf king and try to bring back Saphira and Eragon. When I refused his demands he used my true name to get me to swear to do what he asked me then for my disobedience I was whipped one hundred and ninety-five times.

I let out a small gasp. That was almost one hundred and fifty more than what a sane leader will give. "When we didn't bring back Eragon and Saphira we were punished even more severely." As he went into detail, King Orrin's face turned a sickly white and Arya's face was of pure sympathy. "When the king heard that a golden dragon was leading the attack in Gil'ead he healed me up and gave me a couple more Eldunari's."

"When Thorn and I killed him we were devastated for killing our own kin. The elf's dyeing words were "Change your name live your own life. We believe in you", Thorn and I, we could never stop thinking about it. We just continued to think about his words. When Thorn tried to change his name it took less than a couple of hours but me, it took a day. When mine was changed it felt like a burden was lifted off my shoulders. That's when I thought maybe we could join the Varden. The only reason we were able to change our true names was because of that rider. We are free," Murtagh said his eyes tearing

"Thorn suggested bringing the Varden a gift for a peace offering. So in the middle of the night we planed our escape. We would steal the last dragon egg and take our Eldunari's along with some of the king's to make us stronger and the king weaker. But as soon as I touched the king's Eldunari an alarm sounded and the walls opened. A bunch of soldiers attacked me. I killed them quickly and ran to Thorn."

"As we were flying way the archers started shooting at us. Most of them punctured Thorn's wings but he flew on. As we were about a few league away we heard a loud shout from the king, who magnified his voice, "_Thrysta,"_ **(compressed air)** he shouted and the magic hit the back of my head knocking me semi-conscious. Thorn kept flying. Hours later he fell from exhaustion and a couple of hours later was when Saphira found us."

"Are you saying," I asked, "that the king is strong enough to cast a spell from leagues away?"

"Wait!" Arya said looking at Murtagh intently, "Were able to get the Eldunari's and the final egg?". Murtagh smiled really wide.

"Of course I did! It's in Thorn's saddle along with the Eldunari's." Everyone started talking excitedly. "I also know the final member of the Black Hand."

Nasuada sat up straighter. "Who is it?" She asked

"Well, it's Trianna from _Du Vrangr Gata_."

Nasuada nodded her head as if she confirmed something. "We'll have her executed immediately, if what you say is true as she ordered the guards to sustain her. What else do you have to tell the Varden?" Nasuada asked.

"Well, I think I know who the green eggs going to hatch for." That got everyone in the room's attention.

"Well?!" demanded everyone, including me. Murtagh looked happy keeping everyone in suspense.

"Well…" He responded slowly. "I know for a fact it's going to hatch for an elf and I'm pretty sure the elf is Arya."

There you have it! In the saddles the last egg someNote Eldunari's.

This chapter was about 3,100 words I'm going to try and make them about from 2000-3000

Saphira and Thorn have/are doing their mating dance. I don't really know how long it takes for their dragons to lay an egg so I'm having a poll. Please vote. It's one of the most important parts of the story. So vote!!!

My last comment is review review and vote plz vote!!

and thank you to my amazing beta reader hollyleaf9


	4. author's note please read

Authors note

I know that I have almost 20 people on my alert and no ones reviewing except 1 person that reviews every chapter. But the thing that's bothering me is my poll I need at least 5 people to vote on it or ill just take longer for the chapters.

So please if your not going to review take the poll its going to ruin the whole story if you don't.


	5. the big news

The Big News

Note: I'm glad I put that authors note back in. it was raining all day today so I checked my email and I had a whole whack load of people who put me on there alert thank you for those of you who voted on my polls . I know it was short notice but I think I'll have too closed it soon but I'll keep it open for as long as possible.

Ps: Italics is for thinking and if speaking to someone using there mind

Arya pov.

_Oh wow did he say an elf there hadn't been an elf rider besides Glaedr and Oromis in almost a century. This would give the elves more hope to win this war. _All these thoughts were swinging in her head a hundred miles a minute.

_Oh my_ she thought that means I'll _have my job as a carrier again for the egg I wonder who its going to hatch for there's lots of good choices there's Vanir, Blodhgarm, _before she continue to name good rider's she saw everyone looking at her eyes in shock and amazement waiting for me to respond. Then she actually realized what Murtagh had said.

" I'm pretty sure it's going to hatch for Arya". I was never one to jump up and down when someone **thinks **_something even if it was the greatest thing of the world _the thought excited me _I'm going to be a rider_ .in stead of responding in amazement like every one thought I would I responded with suspicion to hide my excitement.

"How do you know this" I asked accusingly as possible trying to hide my excitement. "Well" he looked around the room for everyone's attention. "Remember when I was unconscious" he asked cautiously. We all nodded impatiently.

"Well I believe I had a vision and I saw me and Eragon with Sapira and thorn they looked like they were mates, they were care free and were playing with hatchlings that looked no older than 6 months". "There was a white male that had a small boy on it if it wasn't a boy it would defiantly be a dwarf".

I was disappointed if Murtagh thinks that a dwarf is going to get a dragon to hatch for it then I was probably not going to be a rider. Everyone in the room looked at Narheim "what" he asked there's no such thing as a dwarf rider there has never been one you all know that, so say we get rid of this filth and his lies!

To my surprise Eragon stepped forward his face expression less. "if what Murtagh says is true then I know away to see if this was a vision or just a hopeful dream".

Everyone in the room looked at Eragon expectantly as he told us his explanation "well when I was running from the empire I had a vision of Arya and how she was trapped in Gil'ead". He then began to explain that he was able to scry her even though he never actually met her.

"Would it be agree able if we put him to a test if he is able to scry this image than we know he's telling the truth". I say we give Murtagh his magic back". "If what he say's is true then we may find the rider's quicker giving us a better chance to defeat Galabatorix". We need to know if he's telling the truth".

"So let's put it to vote" clearly everyone was shocked because I rarely talk during these meetings and when I do its important "so what say you" I demanded.

" I say aye" I replied fiercely "I say aye also" said king Orrin in a confident voice. "I say aye to" Nasuada voice rang with clear authority.

"I say nay Garzhvog said if we give him his magic back he would destroy us all". "I say nay also" Narheim replied angrily. "I also say nay" Jormundur said quietly everyone looked at him shocked everyone thought he would say aye with Nasuada.

I looked at Nasuada she said nothing but looked at him warily look. Everyone was quite as they looked at Eragon to make the final decision he smiled at me "I say aye also".

I gave him a frown before turning away _why must it be me that he loves _I thought _I try to tell I'm he'll get over me I know he won't. The blood oath it only possess the few people pure of heart there for Eragon must love me truly and honestly, but I cannot have him I tell my self every time I see him_. _The only way we could be together was if the war ended or if I was to be come a rider and that just might happen I smiled to my self the thought of being a rider and being with Eragon._

I looked over to Murtagh who he let out a sigh of relief. "Eragon walked over to Murtagh I need you to swear that if I give your magic back you will not use it without my permission until I say so otherwise is that clear".

He agreed in the ancient language, and then Eragon pulled away "he is free to use magic he announced". We watched Murtagh cautiously as a guard warily handed him a bowl of water. Eragon put a spell in it so that it doesn't fall out of the bowl and held it up right so that the council could see the bowl **drama copa(dream stare).**

Murtagh whispered it was silent for a couple seconds nothing happened then Narheim cried he's a liar Murtagh closed his eyes pouring more energy into the spell then there was a slight motion in the water everyone gasped.

It was the most beautiful sight ever there were six dragons all of them had there own riders flying around having fun.  
There was a thorn with Murtagh on his back, Sapira with Eragon they were at least2-3 years old.

While the white (male) had a very small person that looked like a dwarf, orange (female) had rider that was extremely huge man so huge that it looked like a urgal, green (male) that had a what looked like a elf lady and yellow (female) dragon had some one who looked human that wore a giant hammer. New dragons were no older than 6months.

They were all beautiful but the green one caught my eyes as I studied the rider I could see its figure and _it really did look like me I'm going to be a rider_ I thought, before passing out unconsoius.

Murtagh's pov.

"_Wow_", I thought as I struggled to hold the spell _this takes more energy then I realized _when I felt the urge to pass out I released the spell. As I looked around the room everyone looked at me in shock. "Well does that answer your question Arya" I asked turning to her but to my surprise found that she had passed out.

The council waiting for Arya's response looked over at her to find out what I had just discovered. Eragon rushed over to her in less then 2 second and felt her pulse. She's fine he announced she just passed out from shock. There were a few chuckles well it's not everyday you find out your going to be a dragon rider.

Garzhvog spoke up "did you guy's see that the rider on the orange dragon it looked like was an urgal. Everyone muttered in agreement, until king Orrin spoke up "I saw the man and it was ether an urgal, or some really big man and the rider on the white dragon was either a small boy or a dwarf.

Everyone agreed grudgingly that the riders looked like an urgal and a dwarf. Trying get rid of the tension building up.

"Since we all know that that the green eggs going to hatch for Arya do you want me to tell thorn to bring the egg here"?

"No" said Nasuada "not yet you may have forgotten but we are already preparing for battle". "I looked around the room focusing on Eragon". "What you will have me do"? I asked "what do you mean"? Eragon asked puzzled.

"Well do you want me to fight in this battle or do you want me locked up"? "Well" said Nasuada "I think we should put it to a vote but first we must have Arya awake".

Eragon leaned over to her since he never moved from beside her and muttered something in the ancient language in her ear. Her head sprang up, I'm going to be a rider she said dazed.

"Arya" Nasuada said "we are going to vote if Murtagh should be allowed to fight in the battle we have coming up". "How large is there company again Arya asked with a far off look on her face. Murtagh explained there numbers and how many magic users they have everyone was shocked how did they get so many?

Nasuada asked when I told them of the king's spell Nasuada asked if I knew the spell and I answered "aye" and I think you should try it out on the Varden in my opinion.

Well said Nasuada let's raise your hand if you think Murtagh should be allowed to fight. I surveyed the council and smiled everyone but the dwarf. Well Murtagh Nasuada said it looks like you going to be fighting in the battle Eragon go with him and get him ready and don't forget to tell thorn.

The thought Thorn, made me feel immediately guilty for not contacting him as soon as possible. Thorn Murtagh said where are you were going to be fighting in the battle he felt thorn recoil from me. Immediately wondering what he was trying to hide and broke into thorn's mind trying to find what he was hiding.

"_Murtagh get out"_ he said quickly shoving his rider out of his mind blocking me completely, but I still saw what thorn was doing. "Eragon" I said quietly as they walked to Eragon's chambers to get his sword and armor do you know where Sapira is he looked into the sky and frowned "that's weird he said she should have been here by now where is she"?

I could tell he was looking for her I can't find her he said with panic she's either to far away or she blocked me from her mind. "Eragon" Murtagh said quietly I was looking for thorn and this is what I found. He probed Eragon's mind until he opened it I sent him a mental picture of what I saw.

He pushed me out I knew that she would probable mate with thorn when she got her chance so I'm not that surprised.

But I wish that she would have told me for she did but still this is big news we shall have to have a celebration. For a new age of rider's and I shall lead them along with you Murtagh he said. What? Why would I lead them with you? According to my mentor there will be six elders three humans riders and three elf riders because of the new age you and me will be the first and second elder.

As I thought about it I understood what he was saying I put my arm around Eragon's shoulder. We will make a fine leader I said trying to cheer up my brother.

"Thanks Murtagh" hey what are brother's for I said smiling. Eragon frowned "listen there some thing I have to tell you I'm not your brother", "I'm your step brother my father is Brom".

What I said getting confused he repeated it in the ancient language. Eragon's words stung like a blow to the heart. "well" I said trying to keep my from cracking. "We better hurry up and get the battle armor ready". Eragon hurried his pace for me to follow.

Sapira's pov

"_Thorn_" I gasped "_that was amazing_" they were lying down on a little meadow not 30 minuets away from the Varden. "_So how much longer_" thorn asked I chuckled softly. "_It would probably take about the rest of the day to tell if I was gravid"._

"_I really hope you are_" thorn said to me "_I want the dragon race to grow and be free under a stable ruler not some mad king". "Aye we'll be very busy we'll have to take care of our hatchling and help defeat the empire". "But thorn what should we do to our eggs that we'll have"._

"_What do you mean_" thorn asked. "_Well we can make them rider eggs or wild eggs I would prefer wild eggs because they'll hatch faster and we can train them"." But rider eggs will be more useful to the Varden, what do you want them to be"?_

" _I think we should have them rider eggs Thorn told me not only will the Varden be happy about that but it will probably take year's to hatch, if we are to fail at defeating the empire then our hatchling would still be able to survive, with the Varden along with our race._

_That's a good idea I'm pretty sure Oromis taught Eragon how to make the wild eggs into rider eggs. But it will take a lot of energy, him and both of us together to make 4 eggs, rider eggs so I hope we only have 4 or less that way we don't need any other magician to make them rider eggs._

"_What about the hatchling's"?" We're going to have to teach them that it's ok to mate with each other"." Causes if they don't mate with each other than were going to the only mates for a very long time"." Maybe the elves could use a spell that gets rid of there extinct about mating with siblings on them"._

"_Well Thorn we better go see Eragon and Murtagh and tell them were mates and we mated"." How do you think your rider will react"? Umm Sapira_ thorn said nervously _I think Murtagh already knows"." How"? She asked suspiciously. I think he saw us"._

" _What do you mean"_ I asked upset "_we didn't get to keep it a surprise well I thought my rider was unconscious but he must have woke up, and looked for me_ _he caught me by surprise and I think he saw us through my eyes"._

_But I tried to push him out before he could see anything. But I think he still saw_ thorn said quietly. Sapira moaned loudly _why didn't you just block your mind comp_letely. _Well I like be aware of my surrounding's_ thorn said defensively.

Quickly changing the subject we better go help the Varden. So thorn took off leaving me to rant by myself. I didn't really comprehend that thorn was leaving till he let out a loud roar.

"_Hey wait for me"_ I cried chasing after him. I took my barriers away from my mind I immediately felt Eragon's presence Sapira mind and quickly scanned his memories and found out about the trial and how Murtagh told Eragon something before he blocked his memories.

"Where have been?" he asked me "I was looking for you". What have you been doing? I didn't like the way he said it like he already knew what me and thorn was doing.

"_Well thorn got away and I had too look for him"_ I replied as innocently as possible. I tried too taking a quick look at what Murtagh had told him but he blocked that memory and started searching my memories and I quickly blocked them.

"_Why are you blocking me_" he asked slyly, the way he said it sounded like he knew already. _Well because when I was chasing thorn I caught up to him and together we burned and killed a lot of the enemy soldiers, and on the way back me and thorn sort of mated._

I didn't think of it before but now I was extremely guilty I didn't ask him if or tell him sooner. Instead of shock or anger Eragon was happy. "_That's great Sapira now the dragon race won't be in extinction any more and even better chances of defeating the king_". "Have _you decided if your going to make them rider eggs"?_

"Now _you and thorn stay put until I tell the Varden that thorn and Murtagh are our allies and are not to be attacked". "Ok little one"_ I told him and blocked my mind again leaving more than enough room to communicate if need be. _Wait thorn_ I told him _the Varden doesn't know you're an ally yet they'll shoot you before you get anywhere near Murtagh._

He stopped flying giving me a chance to catch up "_well"_ he demanded "_how long will it take Eragon to tell the Varden"_? I don't know I'll ask. "You _Eragon how long will it take for you to tell the Varden? You and thorn can come in about 5 minute Nasuada telling them now and they looked very pleased to have another rider on their side. I'll tell you when ok I'll tell thorn we have to wait,_ thorn we have to wait about a sharp pain jabbed my side stopping me in mid sentence. _Sapira what's wrong_ Eragon asked feeling the same pain as Sapira.

_I feel the eggs forming there's 4 of them in me there's three dragoness and 1 dragon, Telling Eragon and thorn at the same time. _ Do _you know what their colors are _thorn asked excitedly _when will they be laid I hope there's a red one_ he was talking a mile a minute.

I laughed _I'm not psychic I only know what will there gender is. I have no idea what there colors are or what there names should be as for when they will be laid it will take about a month._ _If they become rider eggs the rider's pick there names we have no control over that but we can give suggestions._

Thorn was so excited he did a double back flip in the air the dragon race can be reborn. _There are our three dragons and ours _were going to be parents of the new era.

"_Ok"_ said Eragon "_you too can come I warned the Varden that if they should attack you in any way that they will be executed painfully"." Tell thorn as soon as you guys get close enough that I'll be placing wards around you along with Murtagh"_.

I relayed the message to thorn we can go and have no fear of being attacked the Varden reacted differently then the council expected they were over joyed to have another rider. As me and thorn flew over towards the Varden we heard the cheers of many thousands crying out in joy.

Thorn's pov

As me and Sapira flew down towards the Varden the cheering had started to die down put when I landed it started up again.

As Murtagh came over to stand beside thorn he magnified his voice with magic _what are you doing_ I asked. Eragon asked me to give them a speech about my life then finishing by showing them the last egg.

Not for long thorn thought keeping the eggs a secret from his rider. Well good luck I encouraged. As Murtagh walked in front of the crowed I felt deep fear flowing across the link I sent over a giant amount of comfort that almost over whelmed him "sorry" I apologized.

As Murtagh told his story thorn felt the crowd's general emotion change from excitement to pity. As Murtagh finished the story someone spoke up "were you able to get the egg" Murtagh was surprised by the question then smiled and walked over towards me and reached into my saddle.

Making sure not to pull out any of the Eldunari's pulled out the emerald egg with white veins running along the edge. The crowed all spoke in hush whispers as Murtagh continued speaking. We also have reason to believe that the egg will hatch within a week for someone very loyal and dedicated to the Varden.

The crowed started to buzz with excitement as Eragon stood up to take the attention away from Murtagh. Now we have only more thing to say "Thorn would you liked to say something to the Varden".

I walked towards Sapira and said to the crowd _Sapira is expecting four eggs three girls and one boy._ The whole Varden was dumbstruck. I wasn't sure if it was because I said it in there heads or if it was because after the green egg everyone thought that there was going to be a lot more dragons running around.

The crowed starting cheering them self hoarse as I walked backed to Murtagh Nasuada appeared in front of me with her guards close behind "why didn't you tell me that Sapira going to be having eggs as soon as you knew". she said angrily.

Thorn didn't like the way she said that to him like it was her business to know everything that he did even if she was the leader of the Varden. He decided to just ignore her and stepped around her. "I demand answer" she said walking in front of me ok I thought she asked for it.

Opened my mouth and roared as loud as I could, all of Nasuada guards pointed there weapons at me by the looks on there face they looked like they knew I wasn't at fault but there oath's to Nasuada forced them to point there weapons at me. They looked like they would Rather pointed there blades at Nasuada instead of me except the dwarfs who looked like they were going to attack me even if I was just standing here innocently.

"_Never think to your self that you are more important than me and that to you have any control me_", _I will make my own decisions and if I want to tell you something then only then will I tell it. Not because you ordered me to_. I roared by now everyone was looking in our direction but I didn't care and I kept walking.

"_You shouldn't have done that thorn we're on the Varden's good side_ _but that could change"_._"I don't care_" I said roughly and I took off to the sky, so I could think in peace until the Varden would meet the empire in battle.

**ok well I haven't updated in almost 3 weeks and for that I'm sorry I went to my trailer and my laptop doesn't have internet so I couldn't do anything but now I'm back home so I can update once to a couple times a week. **

**Sorry if it was rushed I wanted to finish it quickly and yes I know I'm putting in a lot of fillers but that will start to change I decided to make it that the eggs will hatch in a month in this story but there will be a twist. Also they eggs hatch a different way than in the inheritance cycle in this story.**


	6. authors note read

Rebirth of the riders

Authors note:

I know I haven't updated in like more then a year but something horrible has happened to me my brother who loves the inheritance cycle wanted me to do this story has passed away and i just didn't have the heart to complete this story…but after a lot of thought I think completeing it is what he would want me to do so im gunna try and make this the best story ever for him… I hope you all like this story…. Im gunna need a new beta reader soo if your interested msg me…you can expect an update soon


	7. Hatching

**The rebirth of the riders**

**Hatching**

**Note:**I haven't written anything in a long time so if this chapter isn't the greatest it'll get better as I go on…ill try and update as much as possible I hope you like this chapter…I still need a beta reader if anyone interested I have really bad grammar. It's a short this chapter mostly a filler while I figure out what I'm going to do. But I promise my next chapter will be longer

**Arya Pov**

_I'm going to be a dragon rider_ I thought I could barely contain myself. I looked through the mirror so I could contact my mother and tell her of the events that has occurred.

I whispered the words '_draumr kopa'_and slowly her face appeared in the bowl, I had to calm my self down to my usual self "atra esterni ono thelduin," I started "mor'ranr lifa unin hjarta onr," she replied "Un du evarinya ono varda." I finished, after we did the greeting I began to tell my mother of the egg she cried out happily "I will be sending some elves to help guard the egg, they should be there in a couple days."

"As for Murtagh and Thorn I will want to speak with them when I get the chance", her face turned stony I knew better then to interfere she was very close to Oromis, I just nodded my head.

"Is there anymore news?", she asked and I told her of the vision Murtagh had had and how the riders looked like a dwarf and an Urgal instead of anger at the thought of a lower species riding a fine dragon like I thought she might have, she looked shocked.

"What is it mother?" I asked she didn't respond right away like I would have hoped she just sat there looking pondering what I had just told her.

"Ohh it's nothing for you to worry about dear she said is that all you have to say to me?" I narrowed my eyes at her knowing that she was withholding something from me. "Yes and that today or tomorrow we shall be in battle with the empire". "Galabatorix has sent a small army after us and we shall meet them sometime tonight or tomorrow".

"Well I wish you good fortune my dear and safety and know that the sacred wards around you and that doesn't mean you can act foolishly". I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at that comment "Of course mother", I responded "I will talk to you tomorrow to tell you how we fared", and with that I said farewell and closed our connection.

Although I didn't show it I was furious my mother would withhold information from me especially when I have every right to know being the princess, I had to calm my self down its not normal for me to feel like this and let it show.

_I will do the ringmar to calm myself down_, I thought. As I was nearing my session of the ringmar I heard a knock on the door.

As I opened the door I saw it was Eragon and Murtagh, my heart flipped seeing him,_I know we can't be and he has to understand that but inside I'm happy that he doesn't._

Eragon did the Elvin greeting and I noticed Murtagh looked uncomfortable and had a bag with what looked like the egg, but I didn't say anything.

Eragon started talking, "Arya we would like to present you with the last dragon egg." As he said that Murtagh took out the green egg and handed it to me as I laid my eyes on it I knew it was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen it was emerald green with a spider web of white veins in it.

As I reached out to take it we all stared at it intensely we looked for about a good minute. It was deathly quiet; I could feel tears' starting to form in my eyes it's_not going to hatch for me_I thought sadly. As I was about to hand it back I felt the egg shake I looked at it closer hoping I hadn't imagined it, it started shaking even more violently.

I set the egg down and watched it closely somewhere outside I heard two things hit the ground hard. As the egg shook a green head popped out from the top part of the shell the rest of his body following, it was beautiful sight._I can't believe this is happening to me!_I thought

I looked at Eragon his breath was being held in and he slowly let it out, "Touch it" he whispered I reached out to touch it. I have heard of stories of what happens before you become a rider and it's suppose to hurt so I prepared my self and swung my arm back the dragon had bit me and started to growl?

"Is that suppose to happen" I asked both riders were baffled "Try again" said Murtagh I leaned forward and tried to touch it snout slowly letting it smell me and then it consented to letting me touched I was blinded by a green light. I heard Eragon say somewhere far off "What's happening to me?" and Murtagh grown and then two thuds before I passed out unconscious.

**Note:** if this wasn't the greatest chapter ever I'm just getting back in the swing of things this was filler and gave you some question to ask your self like what does the queen know that she won't share with Arya. What are the two things that hit the ground?

What's the dragon male or female? What's wrong with Eragon and Murtagh? I have said in previous chapters that the eggs will hatch differently and now you know what I meant, I'm changing the story around just a smidge I hope you guys don't mind. I need a name for the dragon? I also don't have my inheritance cycle book on me so some names might be spelt wrong I'm sorry!

The story WILL get better!

Keep reviewing and thank you for being so sympathetic


End file.
